Jack Kelso
| image = File:Jackkelso.png | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | status = Alive | affiliation = District Attorney's Office California Fire and Life (Formerly) USMC (Formerly) Cole Phelps Elsa Lichtmann Leonard Petersen | birth = 1913/1917 | weapon = Browning Hi-Power | actor = Gil McKinney }} Jack Kelso is the secondary protagonist in L.A. Noire. He's a former United States Marine who has some history with Cole Phelps at the Battle of Okinawa. After the war and his discharge from the Corps, he became a claims investigator for California Fire and Life. Later in the game, during the time Phelps is on the Arson desk, the player takes control of Kelso to reluctantly help Phelps in the investigation of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. Late in the game, he was fired from his job, and currently works for the DA's (District Attorney's) office as the DA's Investigator for Leonard Petersen. Biography Kelso went to Officer Candidate School for the United States Marine Corps. During OCS Phelps develops a rivalry with Jack Kelso. While in the OCS, Kelso is often singled out by the commanding officer, despite his continued demonstrations of merit. On one occasion, Kelso is ordered to reclean a gun that he had already cleaned perfectly. This final straw led to Kelso leaving the OCS and becoming a rifleman. Jack Kelso fought alongside Cole Phelps in Okinawa Campaign. He eventually rose through the ranks and became a sergeant within the USMC. On the ship back from the war, Courtney Sheldon encourages many of the returning Marines to steal the crates of Army surplus morphine. Kelso is the one dissenting Marine. He tells the others that they are "nothing to him" if they steal the morphine. However, despite not participating in the theft, Kelso protects his fellow Marines by not exposing them when questioned by Phelps in the "Manifest Destiny" case. After his discharge from the Marine Corps Kelso became a claims investigator for California Fire and Life. Due to his investigation on the $20,000 insurance settlement that had been offered to Elsa Lichtmann he was fired. In the end Kelso became an investigator for the DA's office. Kelso played an important role on the investigation of the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. Through his investigation, he and Phelps, in their own way, make amends for the rivalry that was sparked during the war. Kelso is one of the few in attendance at Phelps' funeral at the end of the story. Cases *"House of Sticks" *"A Polite Invitation" *"A Different Kind of War" Case Appearances Homicide *"The White Shoe Slaying" (Newspaper) Vice *"The Black Caesar" (Newspaper) *"Manifest Destiny" Arson *"House of Sticks" *"A Polite Invitation" *"A Different Kind of War" Trivia *His name and character could be derived from Jack W. Kelso, a United States Marine as well, who received the Medal of Honor. *Jack carries a different pistol from Cole - a Browning Hi-Power. *Jack is the one who tells Phelps' unit to "never speak of this again" after Courtney Sheldon shoots Cole during the Battle of Okinawa. *Jack was probably a Master Sergeant in the USMC during the war. During the "A Different Kind of War" cutscene Jack is called "Sarge" and "Top". In the Marine Corps, master sergeants may be referred to by the nickname of "Top". *Even when he still works at California Fire and Life, he still mentions he's with the DA office when recommandering civilian vehicles. *Most of his taunts in combat are the same as Cole's, except in his own voice. *Calls nearly every girl or woman he meets "princess". Gallery Kelsoage.png Category:Characters